Heretofore, there has been various kinds of devices for assembling method of structures connecting pipes in an arbitrary direction using a connector.
Those methods, however, have such defects as capable of using only one kind of pipe and further incapable of assembling the structures in an arbitrary solid direction.
This device relates to a completely novel technique developed in consideration of those conventional defects.